Systems that provide players home base in online games hosted by those systems are known. In those systems, a player is typically assigned to a home base located in a virtual space of the online game. Within such a home base, the player may earn income, construct buildings, recruit troops, produce farming yields, harvest resources, craft virtual items, and/or develop virtual skills. Typically, in those systems, the players start with more or less the same home bases having generic layouts when beginning interacting with the online games for the first time. Semantics (such as the generic layout information) for generating such player home bases in the virtual space provided by those systems are typically embedded in codebase of those systems, while player specific information regarding the home bases is managed by player database(s) associated with those systems.
Accordingly, in those systems, changing the configuration of the home base for players typically requires changing of semantics in codebase of those systems. This typically involves modifications of relevant code unit(s) in the existing codebase, recompiling the entire codebase to generate a new codebase and deploying the new codebase to those systems for execution. Such a process not only is cumbersome, but also interrupts the virtual space, which is not desired by the provider of those systems and/or the players.